Potions
by Beanstastic
Summary: What happens when Seamus Finnigan accidentally trips and his cauldron full of Veritaserum flies to the air? Then shortly after that incident, the same thing happens to Goyle and his cauldron of Felix Felicis. Dramione! :) I included the sequel here. :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. :)

Author's Note: I know that potions have their brewing time but I purposely skipped that fact in this one-shot. Sorry. :D

* * *

Professor Slughorn was yet on another one of his parties, where he invited a few of his favorite students to dinner. Why, the six were just enjoying their meals and laughing at their professor's jokes when one student asked…

"Professor, tell us something weird you witnessed while teaching potions." the boy requested with a dashing smile.

The potions professor brought a spoonful of dessert to his mouth before pausing to think of an answer. He'd been teaching potions at Hogwarts for years now. Come to think of it, years and years now. When he was reminded of a certain incident long ago, he brought another spoonful to his mouth, and then he spoke.

"Well, there was this rather odd, but amusing moment, when two of my best students got caught in an accident involving two different potions." The old professor chuckled at the memory.

"Oh the days…"

* * *

"I divided my class into two that time. Why, it was really challenging to handle two rival houses simultaneously, so I divided them according to their houses – Gryffindor and Slytherin.

I thought of having each house make a different potion so I decided to assign the Veritaserum to Gryffindor and left Felix Felicis, or as some call it, Liquid luck, to Slytherin.

Surprisingly, the class worked in silence the whole time. It was fairly boring so I took the chance to observe my students.

Weasley, the freckly ginger boy, kept cutting his fingers.  
Potter, he was doing well, although his partner kept cutting his fingers. Poor boy.

Granger, she was one of my best students, a fine and clever girl, I must say. She chopped the ingredients nicely and every potion she brewed was perfect.

Finnigan, ah, I honestly was fond of this boy. He always found a way to mess things up. Whether he made things explode or if he caused his partner's finger to grow boils or whatsoever, he always found a way.

Zabini, not too bad, he did well in my class, he knew how to stir properly unlike Goyle, who always managed to empty his cauldron just by stirring. He called it stirring anyway.

Ah, and yes, there was Malfoy, another one of my brightest students. It seemed to me that he and Granger had this rivalry and each one would send death glares to the other every five minutes. Children those days. Nevertheless, they were both brilliant, and were two of my favorite students.

When they all finished brewing their potions, I told them to bring their cauldrons to my desk to make sure they did the right thing. To my surprise, even Goyle and Finnigan managed to brew their potions without a problem. After checking, they all went back to their seats.

It was then that Finnigan tripped over Longbottom's foot on the way to his seat. As if the accident wasn't enough, Goyle, who hasn't been paying much attention to where he was going, tripped over Finnigan, lost his balance, and even his grip on his cauldron. There was a moment of silence in the room as the two cauldrons flew to the seats, landing on the heads of two unsuspecting students who were too busy cleaning their stations – Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

How wrong I was to assume that Goyle and Finnigan finally stopped being disastrous.

'Mione watch ou—' Harry shouted, but it was too late. The substance already drenched his friend's robes. Poor girl.

She peeked out and slowly lifted the cauldron from her head. "Hi Harry! Hi Ron!" Suddenly, she was all giddy and happy. I reckon she accidentally drank a dose of that Felix Felicis from Goyle's caudron.

On the other side of the room, Malfoy had been soaked too.  
'Draco? Are you okay?' Blaise poked his friend on the shoulder.  
'Really, Zabini? NO! Do I bloody look like I'm okay?!' Malfoy shouted, not bothering to take the cauldron off of his head. Oh and that's the Veritaserum for Mr. Malfoy…

When the two got rid of the cauldrons, they stared at each other for a while. Malfoy frowned; Granger smiled.  
'YOU! You threw the bloody cauldron at me, you filthy mudblood!' Malfoy was seething in anger.  
Granger just giggled, 'How are you so sure it was me?'  
'I-I'm not…really sure.'

It was an interesting moment. And like the rest of my students, I just watched my two top students engage in a conversation.

'Are you mad at me?' Granger raised an eyebrow, her smile still on her face.  
'N-no… not really.'  
'Well I'm glad to hear that.'

My students, you see, realized that Mr. Malfoy was under the influence of Veritaserum, and a few of them took the chance to ask him some questions. Some of them led the poor boy to answer really embarrassing ones. But one in particular that I can still remember clearly, is Miss Parkinson's question.

'Drakie!? Do you love me!?' Poor Miss Parkinson, she surely wasn't ready for the answer for she bolted out of the classroom in tears when Mister Malfoy said angrily, "Have you gone mad, Pansy!? I do not, and will not LOVE YOU even if you were the last girl in the world! Oh please kill me!' The whole class went mad and everyone was laughing. I, of course, tried not to."

* * *

The students muffled their laughs when Professor Slughorn told them that part. The one who was trying hard the most was Scorpius, because he knew Pansy personally. He never knew this happened to his aunt years ago. Controlling his urge to give in to his laughter, he had to admit, his dad was brilliant, bloody brilliant under the influence of Veritaserum. Albus was covering his mouth, trying to silence his sniggers. He could just imagine how embarrassing that was, even for a Slytherin. Teddy, well, Teddy didn't even try. He just gave in.

* * *

"Oh but of course, Mister Malfoy got caught in another question again.

'Why did you say such a thing to Pansy? That wasn't entirely nice of you, Malfoy.' Granger said sternly but there was a hint of laughter in her eyes.

Mister Malfoy, without hesitation, blurted out his answer. 'Because she's annoying! And why do you even care, stupid Mudblood!?' The room fell silent at this, all eyes were fixated on the two the moment Malfoy said the word.

Freckly Weasley was turning red when he murmured, 'I am gonna murder this git'

'Why do you ALWAYS say that? Mudblood? Seriously, Malfoy. Can't you think of another comeback?' Granger furrowed her brows. "and why do you even hate us so much?" Although she was furrowing her eyebrows and shooting Mister Malfoy a very stony glare, Granger was actually smirking the whole time."

* * *

Teddy paused to imagine Hermione's face as described by Professor Slughorn but he couldn't quite picture how a stony glare, furrowing eyebrows, and a smirk, looked like together on the Golden girl's face.

* * *

" 'Well, Granger, I was born to loathe your stupid friends, Weasley and Potter. I hate you because you're an insufferable know-it-all, a disgusting mudblood, you're extremely annoying …and…and your teeth are… whiter…than… mine.'

Granger found Mister Malfoy's answer quite amusing for she dropped the glare and the furrowing eyebrows to say 'What else do you hate about me?' with a mischievous grin that showed off her pearly white teeth. I must say, they really were brilliantly white."

* * *

"I like your mum" Teddy nudged one of the students.

* * *

"At this, Malfoy scrunched up his face, like he was already regretting what he was going to say…

'Rrr! I hate you because you're bloody brilliant! I hate how you do things perfectly! I hate it that you were assigned to Gryffindor when that downright devilish brain of yours should've been better off with Slytherin! I hate it because instead of being with people like ME, you're hanging out with useless Potter and Weasley! And I hate how you still manage to be adorable whenever you fail in flying.' …"

Scorpius shook his head slightly, _thank you, Felix Felicis and Veritaserum, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. _

* * *

**_Author's Note: I know that potions have their brewing time but I purposely skipped that fact in this one-shot._**

**_Was it okay? Please Please tell me. :D_**

**_Thank you for reading, by the way. :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Author's Note: So I tried writing a sequel to my second fic, Potions. Here it is. :D**

* * *

Draco felt relieved when the bell rang, signaling the end of their potions class. The effects of the Veritaserum weren't anywhere near to wearing off just yet. Somehow he was quite sure of that. He scanned the room quickly. The golden trio suddenly disappeared. Their desks were clean.

Determined to escape another wave of questions, he hastily gathered his things and bolted out of the classroom, not even bothering to wait for Blaise or his goons and headed for the Slytherin dormitories. He was muttering as he strode down the hallways. _Finnigan, stupid Finnigan. And I thought Longbottom had the worst case of stupidity in Hogwarts. _He turned at a sharp corner, still in a bit of a hurry, when – BAM!

The blond fell backwards. Although he was slightly annoyed at the incident, he was actually thankful he didn't get any head injuries. It was strange though. He swore it felt like his head just bounced off a pillow at the impact. _Who in the world would wear a pillow on thei—oh. Okay then. _Well no wonder he felt like his head bounced off a pillow. It was Granger. Her bushy hair probably absorbed _everything_. He was just glad he didn't get absorbed. Horrid idea. But come to think of it, Draco actually thought her hair looked less frizzy and wild compared to her hair the first time he saw her at the Hogwarts Express. Merlin, it was as if a tree branch swatted him on the face when she walked past him that day. _That hair would have been better off with Slytherin._

"Hello, Malfoy." Draco blinked. He guessed that the effects of Felix Felicis on her didn't wear off yet. Though she looked noticeably less giddy, Granger would never greet him with a hello.

He snorted and put his smug face on, "What do you want, Granger?" He said 'Granger' like it was something really disgusting underneath the toilet seat of one of their manor's toilets.

"Well, just so you know I-…I don't…really know." Hermione looked up and furrowed her brows for a moment, considering the Slytherin's question. She racked her brain. _It must've been the potion's fault._ "I just-I just had this feeling…that I had to go this way." She bit her lower lip and stared at the wall.

_She would have been better off with Slytherin. _He watched the liquid luck-influenced Gryffindor gather her thoughts. He had to admit, she wasn't entirely hideous. _She has nice teeth..and lips, I guess._ He studied her features. _Her eyes remind me of chocolate frogs and… she has short nails. _He paused for a moment._ I always liked girls with short nails…but that's beside the point. _Hermione was, overall, beautiful and she had the brains. She was also extremely stubborn and she obviously loathed him. Draco liked the mix.

Looking back to him, she shook her head. "But I can't explain it. A weird first." Then she smiled sweetly. One corner of her mouth rose up, revealing a dimple on her right cheek. Draco never noticed it before. Probably because she never smiled when he was around. He was used to frowns, scowls, and furrowing eyebrows. He noticed that her smile was very much like his smirk, but without the arrogance.

Breaking his train of thoughts, Draco looked away and took out his wand. With a swish and flick, he levitated his books and brought them back to his hands. She did the same shortly after.

The silence was awkward. The two noticed that the usual banter between them was absent and was almost uncomfortable.

Hermione asked randomly, breaking the silence. "Draco…where did your name come from?"

Normally, he wouldn't answer that question but the Veritaserum acted. It made Draco look Hermione straight in the eyes. He wanted to look away but his body refused to cooperate.

His slightly chapped lips tingled, "I was obviously named after dragons, Granger." He was secretly glad his father trained him in Occlumency for he was able to block some of the potion's effects, which allowed him to keep his usual arrogant tone.

Hermione bit her lip again. At this, Draco thought of biting his own lip. _She should seriously stop doing that because…_

"Oh"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh what?"

Hermione looked at her feet. He noticed her cheeks were faintly tinted red.

"It's not that I haven't tried looking before…I mean, I always do research…" She looked at him. "It's just that, I don't really know the meaning of my name." She did that smile again.

Draco snorted and started walking away, his signature smirk plastered on his face. "I know what it means."

She stood rooted to her spot, "What?" her tone challenged him.

The Slytherin stopped in his tracks and turned around. He smiled. It was a first and Hermione hid her surprise. He felt the tingling feeling in his lips subside. The potion's effects finally wore off.

"Why would I tell you?" He raised one of his eyebrows. "Saturday. The Three Broomsticks. 5pm. Show up if you want to know." Draco winked and walked away.

_I'm going to have to do a lot of convincing to father. There's a huge possibility that h__is future grandchildren will be half-bloods. _Draco thought, smirking as he walked.

* * *

Years later, a certain 11-year-old brunet opened the doors of a certain compartment of the Hogwarts Express.

"Has anyone seen a ginger cat? I can't find him anywhere."

"Sorry, no."

"Wait...Albus!? Teddy and I were trying to find you. What're you doing here?"

"I was trying to find you."

"What? Crookshanks is missing...again."

* * *

**Author's Note: I tried. lol. :)) And Crookshanks is old. Sorry, I just had to put a scene with Scorpius, Albus, and Teddy in it. **

**Please review! :D If there were any errors, please point them out. :) I'll be glad to edit.**

**How was it? :)**


End file.
